doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IA14.6
It was simple to go from Standard Incarceration Department Three to Standard Incarceration Department One — they just stole a car from the detention building's parking lot and had Nuhral drive them there. Of course, Sophie had the gun jammed into the Paracastrian's side during the entire trip. When Nuhral glanced down at the weapon, he noticed that she'd adjusted the stunner to it's highest setting — It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him wish he had died. Getting inside Standard Incarceration Department One was the same way — they were waved through by a bored-looking Paracastrian guard. Once inside, the three left the car in a safe place, then strolled towards the special section of the detention center. Once inside, they moved through the building, avoiding several Paracastrians easily. There were several signs that pointed the way, so they didn't get lost. Now, the three of them were walking slowly down a darken corridor. Jadi led the way, followed by Nuhral, with Sophie right behind him. Nuhral didn't have to know where the gun was — he could feel the muzzle against his spine. The corridor led to an intersection that went in three directions. Jadi reached the intersection and cautiously glanced in each hallway. Each of the three had very low lighting, but Jadi could just make out the rows of cells. The girl, her hair now black with green highlights, stepped around Nuhral and rested the pistol's muzzle between his eyes. Her other hand slammed the Paracastrian hard against the wall. "I will say this only once, bright eyes," she hissed. "How do we find Angela in this maze?" Nuhral's eyes widen. "Each-each cell has a ID plate next to it. It-it names the people being held in the cell." Sophie looked at Jadi. "Any ideas where to start?" Jadi pointed down the right hand corridor. "This one first, then the center hall, then left for last." Sophie grabbed Nuhral by the scruff of his neck. "Lead on, MacDuff." "Did you have to do that?" shouted the Doctor angrily as he stamped out some embers still smouldering on the carpet while staring at Deborah. "You could have killed someone! Not to mention that this carpet was given to me by Kublai Kahn himself!" Hal growled and leapt for the Doctor. The Doctor sidestepped the attack gracefully. Instead of hitting the Doctor, Hal slammed into a chair with enough force to knock the chair over. Deborah spun to glare at the Doctor, but he'd already started for the door. She moved to cut him off, but he darted past her before she could grab him. He heard Hal shout, "GET BACK HERE!" Without looking back, he dove out the door. Moving quickly, the Doctor started running away from the TARDIS, hoping that both Hal and Deborah would pursue. A glance back told him he was half right. Hal was running after him, pistol clenched in his fist, but Deborah stood by the door of the TARDIS, her expression smug. The Doctor dashed around a corner and collided with half a dozen Paracastrians. A half dozen ARMED Paracastrians. A half dozen ARMED Paracastrians who looked very annoyed and wasted no time in grabbing the Doctor. Just as the Paracastrians did so, Hal came charging around the corner and skidded to a stop. Screaming something completely unintelgable, he raised his pistol. Before he could fire, two of the Paracastrians fired their stunners at him. With a low moan, Hal collapsed in a heap. In seconds, both the Doctor and Hal were secured and dragged away towards a waiting car. Deborah listed to the capture of the Doctor and Hal in silence. She smiled coldly before she went back inside the TARDIS and closed the door. Wil was completely lost. He hadn't bother to watch where he had been going when he started running, so he had no idea where he was. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been running. Running for your life made sightseeing an option at times, he thought. He slowed to a stop after making sure no one was behind him. Now what? he thought. He was in a maze of alleyways mostly hidden in shadow. He wasn't sure which turns and twist he'd taken in his flight. He heard movement off to his right. He turned to look, trying to see through the darkness, but saw nothing. "You're getting jumpy", he muttered to himself. "Chez, Holbert!" shouted a rough male voice that startled Wil. "Check that alleyway! Me and Jaca will check this one! And remember what Dakota said - Harsferd wants the boy alive and whole!" "Cruk," hissed Wil. He had no doubt who they were looking for. As quietly as he could, he jogged away from the voices. It didn't do any good. They spotted him several seconds later. "Lassa, Jaca! There he is!" "Cruk!" said Wil, and started running again. If there was one skill Wil had improved on in his time with the Doctor, it was his running. He put it to good use. Jadi was frustrated. By now, they must have checked at least forty cells, and no Angela. Few of the cells were occupied, and after a short argument with Sophie, Jadi picked the simple locks on the cells. Now, there were twelve free prisoners clustered around them. Nuhral was looking nervous as the ex-prisoners glared at him. So, when Sophie hissed, "This one!", Jadi forced his way through the milling prisoners with more then some vigour. He didn't bother to look inside, but started picking the lock. In ten seconds, he had the door open and was inside. The woman inside looking at him wasn't Angela. It was Grace. "Where's Angela?" he almost shouted. "They took her away," replied Grace. She looked at him carefully. "You're with the Doctor?" "Yea. But we've misplaced him right now. You all right?" "I guess so." She stood up and held out her hand. "I'm... I don't know who... I am." He took her hand. "Jadi. You're Grace. We've met before. Do you remember?" "No." "Do you know where they took Angela?" "Somewhere else in the center. I--" There was a warbling sound, like a hundred drunks trying to wolf whistle all at once, and detirminened to continue until they get it right. Jadi grimaced, and covered his ears. "What's that?" "The alarm." "Cruk." Jadi turned and shouted to the people clustered around the doorway. "Sophie, get them out of here! Nuhral, Which way?" "Er...um..." the Paracastrian stammered. Sophie placed the barrel of the stunner against his cheek. "That way!" he shouted, pointed down the hall in the opposite direction that they had come from. Jadi grabbed Grace by the arm. "Go with them." "But what about you?" Jadi shook his head. "I have to find Angela first." "But--" "Go." Jadi pushed her towards the door. She looked back at him before she joined the others. With the Paracastrian leading the way, the group fled down the hall, leaving Jadi alone in the cell. The alarm continued to whistle way. A minute after the prisoners escaped, Jadi heard the guards run into the hall. He pressed himself up against the wall near the cell door and waited. The guards stopped near the cell. they were talking excitedly among themselves. Suddenly, a voice with a tone of authority said, "Report!" Jadi heard some of the Paracastrians muttered "Yt", before one of them spoke up. "Some of the prisoners have escaped, including the one known as Grace." "WHAT?" The Paracastrian's voice was shocked. "FIND THEM ALL, ESPECIALLY THE ONE KNOWN AS GRACE! SHE IS TO BE RECAPTURED AT ALL COSTS!" There was a scrambling of feet as the guards ran off after the prisoners. There was silence for several seconds, then the voice said calmly, "You can come out of the cell now, human. I known you're in there, and you are unarmed." Jadi tensed, but said nothing. The voice sighed. "If you do not come out, I will lock the cell door and leave you in there." "Cruk." Jadi muttered and stepped out into the hall. A single Paracastrian stood in the middle of the hall, an ugly looking pistol pointed at Jadi. "My name is Yt," the Paracastrian said calmly. "And I think we should talk." }}